


Hips

by Koffee



Series: Short Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, NSFW, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto loves Akaashi's hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hips

“Why don’t you move your hips for me, hm?” Bokuto asked, he was sitting on the bed wearing only a pair of boxers. His eyes were admiring Akaashi, the black haired man beamed sexual elegance, wearing wearing nothing more bright pink pair of underwear which sat low around his hips with a matching pink collar around his neck.

Akaashi rolled his eyes teasingly at Bokuto’s demand, but decided to comply. He swayed his hips seductively as he strutted toward the bed. Once he was close enough, Akaashi reached out, he grabbed both of Bokuto’s hands and placed each one on the curve of his hips. Bokuto could feel his dick beginning to fill with lust as his hands moved with his boyfriend’s rhythm. 

“Like this?” Akaashi asked, he leaned forward and pecked a kiss on his boyfriend’s nose, “Do you like it when I move like this?”

“...Yeah.”

Akaashi gracefully licked his lips, and set a finger on the tip of the growing tent forming in between Bokuto’s legs, “When do I get to have this, hmmm?”

“Any time --” Bokuto gasped, he watched as Akaashi reached into his underwear and squeezed his dick, “A-Akaashi--!”

“So, now is a good time?”

“Yes, yes Akaashi!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr proooompt!!!
> 
> Thanks for stopping by~~!!
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
